Popular List?
by Darkhottie06
Summary: A popular list? Where would Atsuki be rated in this popular list? Why are girls chasing after Atsuki every morning and after school? Mysterious reasoning to this oblivious Atsuki. I hope you R&R and enjoy my story! Everyone/Atsuki


_**AN:**__** Well ummm~ this is my first Lux-Pain fanfiction so be kind and please review. Thank you for reviewing and reading! I hope you continue to read this humorous story and have a wonderful day!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LUX-PAIN CHARACTER!**

_**Summary: A popular list? Where would Atsuki be rated in this popular list? Why are girls chasing after Atsuki every morning and after school? Mysterious reasoning to this oblivious Atsuki. I hope you R&R and enjoy my story! Everyone/Atsuki**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Valentine's Day  
Natsuki quietly crept into Atsuki's room without a single sound, successfully. Natsuki smiled warmly as she saw Atsuki's sleeping face. She giggled and shook him then whispered, "Atsuki wake up. The sun is shining and the birds are chirping." Atsuki groaned of annoyance and rolled away from the sound that awoken him from this peaceful slumber.

Natsuki got a little mad as she was being ignored by her beloved. So she went out of the room and came back in with an air horn and earplugs. She put the earplugs in her ear and blew the air horn. The air horn shook the whole room and apartment up, Atsuki got up so shocked that he fell out of his bed.

Atsuki moaned and got up, rubbing his head while with his right eye shut. "Ouch Natsuki, You didn't have to wake me up with that thing. Where did you get it from anyways?" Atsuki asked, not remembering where he bought it from, but he definitely wouldn't buy it for Natsuki.

Natsuki giggled hysterically in success and exclaimed happily, "Oh nowhere! But hurry up there is people downstairs waiting for you!" Then she happily exited the room and hopped downstairs to make breakfast for the guest?

_Who would be in their right mind to wake this early? Well hopefully, it's not anyone happy and annoying like Natsuki._ Atsuki thought with a dark aura of annoyance.

Atsuki got up and went in the bathroom that was linked to his room. He stripped and got in the warm water. Then when he was about to exit the bathroom, Atsuki's heart rate just died as Natsuki scared the living shit out of him.

"BOO! Well are you going to hurry up or not?" Natsuki said with a huge grin plastered on her face, as she saw the view in front of her.

Atsuki twitched and replied, "I will if you GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Natsuki scrammed out the door and ran downstairs.

Atsuki got dressed in his usual uniform and went out of his room with his backpack on. Then quietly walked downstairs with an emotionless face, He entered the kitchen and saw Akira Mido, Ryo Unami, and Shinji Naruse eating at his breakfast counter.

"Umm okay. This is weird. Why are you at my house at 6am in the morning?" Atsuki said with a shocked expression because knowing them, Ryo and Shinji would hate to get out of bed and Akira is fine with mornings.

Akira and Ryo smirked, evilly while finishing their plates of bacon, scrambled eggs, sausages, French toast, Etc. which Natsuki made them.

Atsuki sat down, kind of scared of what's going to happen next with those two in it.

"I didn't know you had a maid for you, Atsuki" Akira said while glancing at Natsuki.

Natsuki heard and screamed, "I'm not his maid! I'm his future wife!"

All three boys almost spitted out the milk, they were drinking at that time. They all stared at Atsuki, in wonder and amazement.

"Wow, you can even get middle school girls to make such commitment to you." Shinji said while staring at him.

Atsuki glared at them and Natsuki, for saying that. "No, she's just a relative from overseas."

Atsuki finished breakfast and putted his plate in the sink for him to do the dishes later tonight. He got his bento? Atsuki stared at Natsuki, questionably. Natsuki giggled and skipped upstairs to wake Nola.

_Okay? This day is getting weirder and creepier. Natsuki never makes a bento for me. NEVER. _Atsuki thought, kind of freaked out now.

The boys exited the apartment and ran to school since they were kind of late. When they arrived, they were out of breath and panting, till they saw a whole crowd of girls and few boys standing in front of the gates of Kisaragi High School.

_Hm? I wonder what's going on._ Atsuki though with confusion.

The boys tried to be as quietly and sneaky as possible to not to alert the fan girls, but FAILED! To Atsuki this seems to be a normal (?) day, but everyone knows this is a very special day to the girls, especially the fan girls.

With their keen nose and sense, the fan girls whipped their heads as they sense their idol coming this way to the entrance. The four boys were so shocked and scared for life, ran towards the doors.

The fan girls followed in a crowd and with bags in their hands? Atsuki wondered why they had bags filled with treats in their hands and coming at us with full force than a usual day.

As they got in the class, scot-free, Rui Yamase, Mika Nozaki, and Yayoi Kamishiro smiled at them with a full on beam of happiness and joy. Rui, Mika, and Yayoi gave each a bag of treats to the four tardy boys, but Atsuki ,somehow, felt that his was heavier than the rest of the boys, but he thought he was imagining it. So he walked to his seat with Ryo, who was seating next to him.

Aoi Matsumura, English teacher, entered the classroom with an aura of happiness and a shinen of love?

_How strange. What is this weird hot pink shinen that I have never felt before? Well better report to the FORT later. _Atsuki thought with a curiosity.

Ryo scribbled in a piece of paper and passed it to Atsuki.

_**Hey what's wrong? When Mr. Mays walked in, you looked strange. Did something happen with you and Mr. Mays?**_

Atsuki wrote back and passed it back to Ryo.

**No. nothing happened. I only have a question. And a feeling that I'm missing something today. Is something special happening today? Is it a special day? Why are the fan girls more wilder than a usual day?**

Ryo looked at Atsuki, amused and surprised. He chuckled while writing back to him. Then they keep passing back notes from here and finishing their review for the exam next week till the end of class.

_**Well figures, you don't know since you have been overseas and all. Well just wait till the end of the day, lunch, and you might need a bag for something during the next period. P.E. right? Yeah knowing you. You might need to call Santa Clause to get you one of those bottomless, endless bags, he carries to houses.**_

**Santa Clause? Who's that? Is it another nickname for Akira? Why would I need a bag? Ryo are you hiding something from me?**

_**I'm not hiding anything. Wow, Atsuki you are seriously missing out. You poor, delusional, suffering teenage boy.**_

**TELL ME WHO IT IS RIGHT THIS MINUTE! I AM NOT DELUSIONAL OR SUFFERING! RYO!**

_**Well well ok I will tell you at the end of school. Okay? Akira and Shinji also know something too.**_

_**DING DONG DANG DONG!**_

Atsuki and his friends went to the next class, as Ryo said, it was P.E. Atsuki did as Ryo told him to do so he took a bag and out it right under his locker.

Then BAM! There was a majority of the school's girls' chocolate there right in the bag. Atsuki is so confused about today!

_Wait a minute! Chocolate? Why chocolate?_ Atsuki thought, but then his expression turned his face with a happiness of that of a 5 year old child.

_It couldn't be! No. No way. COULD IT BE THE EASTER BUNNY! IS HE GIFTING ME WITH CHOCOLATE BECAUSE OF MY GOOD DEED! _Atsuki thought then sighed and tried to stuff the chocolate back into his locker and also his bag.

This continued on through the rest of the school day. Atsuki's desks, bag, basically everything of his was filled with chocolate and Atsuki keeps getting confused and the guys aren't helping him solve this mystery.

Finally it was the end of the day and all his friends abandoned him, to run off somewhere, leaving him with 26 bags of chocolate which he had to carry all the way home. It was not very fun for him because his house was extremely far and running with 26 bags of chocolate while being chased by the fan girls was no trip to heaven.

_No freaking Easter Bunny or was it Eater Bunny? Hm? Well he wouldn't give me this much chocolate!_ Atsuki thought with frustration.

He was extremely pissed when he got home. As he fiddled with trying to find the keys to the door; he was also holding 26 bags full of stinking CHOCOLATE! Atsuki sighed with frustration as he flipped the light on and "HAPPY ST. VALENTINE'S DAY!" rang through the room towards Atsuki.

Atsuki was surprised, but his friends pushed him in the room filled with pink party supplies. Akira and Ryo put his chocolates somewhere over at the kitchen counter and returned with a chocolate cake.

"Umm, what's this about, guys?" Atsuki asked with confusion and amusement.

Rui replied, "Well it's your first day of celebrating Valentine's Day with us. So we decided to throw a party at your apartment."

Ryo added," This is the most chocolate anyone has ever gotten and confession."

Shinij said while eating some chips and a blush, "And besides, we have something to tell you."

Akira smiled and a tint of blush appeared on his face then said, "Well Saijo, Enjoy your time with us and help yourself to the food."

Everyone blushed and fidgeted while Atsuki was nibbling on one of Yayoi's heart shaped cookies.

"Okay then well I just have one thing to ask you guys." Atsuki said examining the cookie.

"What is it?" Mika asked.

"What's Valentine's day? What's the point of it? And why are you guys acting so strange?" Atsuki asked with an innocent child aura.

Everyone sweat dropped and fell anime style.

* * *

_**Well I hope you guys enjoyed my story! Review to be if I should Continue the story or not. Please and thank you! R&R!**_

_**Atsuki: Wait, so I will never know what Valentine's Day is is? (Puppy dog eyes)**_

_**Me: Umm, I don't know, but maybe Akira will tell you or something.**_

_**WELL R&R! ENJOY YOUR DAY!**_

_**-Darkhottie06**_


End file.
